1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device which converges light flux emitted from a light source on an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a conventional light source device which converges light flux emitted from a light source on an optical fiber, there has been known a light source device where a light converging lens and a ferrule holder are held by a holder. In such a light source device, the positional adjustment of the holder is performed in a state where the holder is brought into close contact with a stem to which an optical semiconductor element and a cap are fixed and, thereafter, the holder and the stem are fixed to each other by soldering (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-32583, for example).
In a conventional light source device used for optical communication, the holder and the stem are fixed to each other by soldering or the like using the above-mentioned method and hence, a space for adjustment is required between the holder and a cap. Accordingly, the conventional light source has a drawback that the structure of the holder becomes complicated and the light source device becomes large-sized.
Further, it is necessary to fix the holder and the stem to each other by soldering or the like in a state where the positions of the holder and the stem are adjusted with high accuracy. Accordingly, there exist the following drawbacks. That is, when these constitutional members are heated and cooled at the time of performing fixing them by soldering, the constitutional members are thermally expanded and shrunken and a tension is generated in a soldered portion. Due to such thermal expansion or shrinkage of the constitutional members or the tension in the soldered portion, after fixing by soldering, the stem is positionally displaced from an optimum position by an order of micron thus giving rise to a drawback that a bonding efficiency is lowered exceeding an allowable level. Further, the conventional light source also has a drawback that the position adjustment operation of the holder with respect to the stem is difficult.